Smallville: Dragonborn rewrite
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in the Smallville universe. A rewrite of my Smallville/Skyrim story idea, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Dragonborn Rewrite chapter 1

Summary: a rewrite of my first Smallville/Skyrim story where the Dragonborn lands in the Smallville universe.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to the rewrite of my Smallville/Skyrim story, I know I already have a Smallville/Skyrim story but I read it over and over again and I decided that it wasn't up to standards, if the way none of you have left a review on it is anything to judge by.

This story will fall more in line with the Dragonborn ending up in the Smallville universe instead of the Dragonborn being found in the Smallville universe.

This story takes place after season 10 of the TV series and begins with the season 11 comic book series.

Of course some of the ideas I had for my previous Skyrim/Smallville story will be implemented such as South African model Candice Swanepoel being brought in as a potential paramour as well as some other models of my choice such as Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk and British supermodel Jourdan Dunn.

I do have an idea involving Elsa Hosk being experimented on and gaining some metahuman abilities like being able to create and control ice much like the Disney Frozen movie character Elsa and the Dragonborn helps her control her new abilities.

Other ideas I have will be bringing in mainstream DC character Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L/Supergirl of Earth-2/Power Girl into the story and in the TV series there was a brief mention of Power Girl in a Daily Planet article mentioning her company Starrware Industries or whatever it's called. Because Power Girl is from Earth-2 and in the first volume of Smallville Season 11, Chloe of Earth-2 manages to tell Oliver and Chloe Queen that Earth-2 has been destroyed much like how the Earth-2 in DC comics was destroyed and left Power Girl the only survivor.

Other ideas I have will be bringing in Starfire into the story as a love interest for the Dragonborn, but we'll get to that when it comes around.

Another idea I have is the Dragonborn using some equipment used by members of the All Star Squadron during WWII such as Shining Knight's sword and turning it into a Daedric version of it via a homemade atronach forge.

But as I'm sure you all don't want me prattling on and on about the ideas I have for this story, let's get this story on the road…

Now we begin;

In the snowy tundra, the sound of thundering hooves sounded out in the vast foggy expanse and riding out of the mist was an immense horse and atop the saddle was an immense armour clad man.

The armour was dark metal and had its fair share of spikes on it and glowing red filigree were on parts, giving off a subtle glow, barely noticeable but still there. The helmet had a two curled horns on either side of the helmet, both made of dark metal atop and from out the eyeholes were a pair of golden yellow eyes like that of a wolf's.

The rider's origin was a sad tale; he had grown up an orphan and had been found by slavers and forced to fight for the entertainment of others, against both men and beasts. The gladiator had killed every opponent the slavers pitted him against until one day, he had managed to escape and repaid the hospitality of the leader of the slavers by cutting his throat.

The former gladiator-slave then headed for his homeland, Skyrim, and just as he was crossing over the border, he had been captured by the Imperial Legion because at that time, there was a rebellion in Skyrim led by the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak who had felt that the Empire of Cyrodil was no longer worthy of Skyrim's allegiance and had lead an uprising.

While Ulfric's cause was not unfounded, he had caused many needless deaths of innocent lives of both his men and Imperial Legionnaires.

As the gladiator-slave, Ulfric and his men had been taken to the town of Helgen to be executed, it was almost fate that just as the gladiator was to be executed by the headsman, a dragon, in which a dragon had never been seen for many millennia, had chosen to attack Helgen.

The dragon had provided the gladiator a chance to escape with a legionnaire soldier and escaped the destruction of the town.

It was after reaching the town of Whiterun and after slaying a dragon that had made the mistake of attacking, that the gladiator learned that he was the destined Dragonborn of legend.

The gladiator had met many people during his journey in defeating Alduin, everyone from Delphine and Esbern of the Blades to the great dragons Paarthurnax and Odahviing, the latter of which swore his allegiance to the warrior.

Soon after defeating Alduin in the Nord afterlife of Sovngarde, whilst travelling outside of Whiterun, a giant had attacked a farm and the Dragonborn stepped in to slay the rampaging giant; it was after hamstringing the giant with his sword Dawnbreaker given to him by Meridia, that he had been approached by members of the Companions who had been contracted to take care of the giant.

The Companions had been impressed by how the warrior fought in battle and having the famed Dragonborn join their ranks added to the appeal and brought in more employers and bigger higher paying contracts.

It was soon after that the Dragonborn learned that some of the prestigious warriors of the Companions were werewolves.

He surprisingly accepted the gift of the beast blood offered to him and the power that came with it was nothing like he had ever felt. But there were downsides; people were instinctually afraid of him, and no horse would accept him as a rider.

Shor's housecarl Tsun had seen the Dragonborn's predicament and granted him the use of the Steed of Shor, Thunder. The horse was large, even by the standards of Skyrim and had the strength and endurance of a god and could travel miles at a time and was the only horse that would allow the werewolf Dragonborn to ride him.

Then came the opportunity to cleanse himself of the beast blood and along with his shield-brothers Vilkas and Farkas, the warrior tossed the head of a Glenmoril witch into the Flame of the Harbinger in Ysgramor's Tomb.

The twins writhed and convulsed as they were cleansed of the beast blood whereas the warrior felt… clean as though he had washed himself clean. But a thunderous voice then spoke in his mind: Hircine, the creator and patron deity of werewolves, man-beasts and hunters.

Hircine had spoken to the warrior saying that while he had been cleansed of the curse, he had not removed the Wolf. This had confused the warrior; weren't the curse and the Wolf the same thing?

Hircine had explained that the Glenmoril witches who had given the Companions the beast blood in the first place hadn't truly acted under his authority.

The god-like deity then charged the warrior with hunting down a man by the name of Sindig who had stolen from him his own ring.

And so the warrior hunted down Sindig and killed him. Hircine rewarded the warrior with a set of gauntlets by turning the ring into said gauntlets and gave him the title of champion of the hunt. The title of champion was similar to that of Hircine's brother/rival Molag Bal's own pure blooded vampires.

The warrior then asked Hircine what his duties were as champion of the hunt and the demonic deity had said that his duties were to simply hunt, be it man, beast or the dragons that terrorised the lands.

Then the warrior felt that he had nothing to do, so he decided to assist in the war effort that was raging in Skyrim, but which side should he choose: the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks?

Seeing how Ulfric had caused needless deaths of many native Nords and other races by starting a pointless war, the Dragonborn chose the side of the Legion. An A'lkir warrior who was an instructor for the recruits took the warrior aside and began teaching him various techniques in how to wield a weapon, swords in particular; when the warrior asked the instructor why he was teaching him all these techniques and specialised training, the instructor replied that he saw greatness in the warrior that would rival many legendary warriors of old.

After cutting Ulfric's head from his shoulders and restoring order to Skyrim, the Dragonborn found nothing to do for himself again.

He then heard of an order of warriors calling themselves the Dawnguard, an order of warriors dedicated to hunting down vampires as there had been brazen attacks from vampires in the streets of the major cities of Skyrim.

Seeing an opportunity to do some good again, the warrior then joined up with the Dawnguard; while the gruff leader of the Dawnguard, Isran, was reluctant to let a werewolf join his ranks, he allowed the Dragonborn to join his ranks with a clear warning that if he turned on any of them, they wouldn't hesitate to put him down.

After many missions with the Dawnguard and meeting Serana, a pure blooded vampire with a conscience, they had eradicated the threat of Lord Harkon and his vampires.

Though there were still some vampires who had escaped the destruction of Lord Harkon's coven which lead the warrior up to this point.

Thunder slowly trotted to a stop behind some trees where Isran, Serana and members of the Dawnguard were waiting. Beyond the copse of trees was a fortress that had the last coven of vampires in Skyrim.

"Dragonborn! Good to see you made it" Isran said in his gruff voice as the warrior dismounted Thunder.

"Came here as quick as I could, what's the situation?" he asked.

"The vampires are in there, most of them are the pure blooded types, along with the lesser vermin and they have plenty of thralls under their command" Isran replied.

"Any of the thralls watching the walls?" the werewolf Dragonborn asked as he brought out his dragon bone bow and selected an ebony arrow from the quiver over his back.

"Some of them are" Serana replied "But there's only a few watching the walls. Guess they didn't expect us" she said as she prepared an Ice Spear spell in her left hand and lightning bolt in her right hand.

"One way to find out" the Dragonborn said and he stepped out with an ebony arrow notched to his bow and aimed carefully at a thrall patrolling the wall of the fortress.

TWANG!

The ebony arrow streaked through the air and pierced the iron helmet of the thrall before going through flesh, bone and brain material. The thrall who probably was once an innocent sellsword crumpled to the ground lifeless, now free from servitude to his bloodthirsty masters.

"Move in!" Isran ordered to the Dawnguard soldiers and the Dawnguard charged in with their weapons, be it a crossbow or an edged/blunt weapon, and with their combined force they broke down the wooden gates and into the courtyard of the fort.

The Dragonborn and his ally Serana then ran after the Dawnguard members and Isran and they began to slaughter any of the thralls that stood in their way.

The warrior drew a pair of Daedric swords that he had forged and enchanted himself from his back, he could've used Dawnbreaker and his Daedric shield, but he decided to reserve them for the vampires that were no doubt hiding somewhere.

The warrior spun the midnight black blades until they were almost blurs of dark metal; thralls fell before him like wheat to the blade of a sickle, blood spurting and spilling onto the frosty soil; the stench of the blood was intoxicating to the Dragonborn as it was to Serana and any other vampires nearby.

Soon low level vampires poured out from the fort and charged in with weapons raised high and their fangs extended ravenous for the blood of the living.

The warrior then charged forward with his blades spinning and the dark serrated edges of his blades sank into undead flesh and soon the gleeful sadistic chuckles of the fledgling and blooded vampires turned into howling screams of death and despair as their lives were snuffed out from their unliving bodies.

"Dragonborn!" Isran shouted and the dark helmet turned to see Isran slamming his warhammer into the skull of a blooded vampire "The Lords are on the other side of the fortress! They appear to be doing some kind of spell, stop them at all costs!" he bellowed.

The warrior nodded before giving the summoning whistle to Thunder who was outside the fort; the divine steed heard his master's whistle and began to gallop towards the fort. The broken doors of the fort were then reduced to kindling as the immense divine horse shattered them with a powerful blow of his hooves and trotted up beside the Dragonborn who swung himself into the saddle and spurred Thunder into a gallop.

Soon reaching the other side of the fort, the Dragonborn found some of the Vampire Lords and their cohorts working on some kind of arcane ritual.

The lead Vampire Lord in his twisted demonic form wearing a golden crown upon his monstrous head saw the Dragonborn atop the Steed of Shor and shouted

"Quickly! Through the gate!" he hissed and with a thunderous crack of lightning, a portal similar to those created using the art of conjuration appeared and the vampires began to feel through it.

"You're too late, filthy dog! You'll never find us!" the Vampire King cackled as he fled through the portal with his brethren.

"Like Oblivion I won't!" the Dragonborn replied and he urged Thunder into a gallop just as the portal closed.

_Metropolis at the Daily Planet…_

"Won't these clouds ever go away?" Lois muttered as she looked out the window at the roiling dark clouds that blocked out the sun's rays.

Everyone had thought that there would be a storm but the clouds had yet to release any form of precipitation of any kind and so everyone went about the daily business in the cover of the dark clouds.

Lois's fiancé Clark Kent or as some knew him, the world's newest hero, Superman, was busy working on a report about the recent spate of murders that had happened in Metropolis. Each victim had been completely drained of blood with two puncture wounds side by side on their necks.

The strange morbid thing of it was that Clark hadn't heard any of the victims crying out in pain or for help; it was as if they had let themselves be killed.

And when the clouds had arrived in Metropolis, the more bloodless victims had shown up which worried Clark to no end. Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow and his wife Chloe Sullivan AKA Watchtower were investigating the murders and Oliver reassured the Man of Steel that they would find out who had been killing innocent people.

Clark then heard Oliver's voice from the far-off distance

"_Smallville! If you can hear me get your ass over here right now!"_

"Lois! Just got a call from Ollie, I gotta go!" Clark said to his fiancée. Lois nodded and said that she would make sure that no-one would ask where he had gone.

Running up to the top of the Daily Planet, Clark changed into his 'other suit' and flew through the air to the downtown district where he found Oliver in his Green Arrow costume fighting dark robed humans.

The dark robed people laughed at Oliver's attempts to fight them, they easily blocked his punches, and merely pulled out the razor tip arrows that he had fired at them, the only thing in Oliver's arsenal that worked were his flashbang arrows which made the dark robed enemies recoil from the bright light.

"Smallville! Glad you made it!" Oliver said as Clark touched down on the ground "Nothing works against these guys except my flashbangs, and I'm running out of flashbangs!" he explained.

"I'll take care of this" Clark said "Put your hands behind your head! You're all going to jail!" he commanded the robed humans who smiled contemptuously.

ZZZZAAAATTTT-CRACK!

A bolt of lightning flew from one of the dark robed men's hands and hit Clark squarely in the chest and sent him flying into a wall.

"Smallville!" Oliver cried out, he barely had time to duck a swing from a sword that looked as though it was made of aquamarine glass but still sharp deadly.

"Brothers!" a voice called out from above them, making the dark robed men look up and see another figure dressed in similar robes

"The Lords will be coming through soon! Stop playing with your food!" the figure said, the dark robed figures looked at Oliver hungrily before running away from the area giving the green clad archer a chance to check on Clark.

"Clark! Are you alright?" Oliver asked, Clark gave a groan as he sat up and rubbed his chest.

"I think they used just magic against me" Clark groaned "Who were those guys?" he asked.

Oliver thought about it for a moment before he said "Vampires."

Clark looked at his best friend oddly and asked "Vampires? Are you serious?" he asked sceptically.

"It's so obvious" Oliver said "Their pale skin, their red eyes, blood dripping from their chins, they have to be vampires" he said.

"Do you think they have anything to do with those clouds?" Clark asked as he gestured up to the heavens.

"I guess so" Oliver replied "We just need a lot of UV lamps and bright light" he said.

"Wait! I see something" Clark said as he focussed his super-vision.

…

As the Dragonborn and his steed Thunder rode through the very fabric of Oblivion, he could feel the Daedra Lords make grabs for his soul, he grunted in pain as they tried to rip his soul from his body it was only until he and Thunder reached Hircine's plane of Oblivion did he no longer feel the other Daedra Lords try and grab his soul.

"**CHAMPION! I CANNOT KEEP THE OTHERS AWAY FOR LONG, BUT I CAN SAVE YOUR SOUL"** Hircine spoke quickly.

"What do I need to do?" his champion asked before growling in pain as he felt the tendril of a Daedra lord make a grab for his soul, Hircine bared his teeth and spoke

"**I CAN RELEASE THE CLAIM I HAVE UPON YOUR SOUL, WITHOUT IT THE OTHERS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FIND YOU, I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS BUT I WON'T LET THE OTHERS HAVE YOU!"** Hircine said.

"Is that… argh… all?" the warrior asked.

"**YES THAT IS ALL I NEED TO DO, YOU MAY KEEP THE WOLF, BUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING, WE WON'T BE. GOOD LUCK"** Hircine said and the warrior suddenly felt relieved that the other Daedra lords weren't making grabs for his soul and he spurred Thunder onwards after the vampires.

Soon the Dragonborn and his steed entered a darkened street where there were two vampires feeding on a corpse.

Still riding in Thunder's saddle, the warrior drew his daedric swords and sliced both the bloodsucking fiends' heads off in one smooth motion.

The warrior then caught the scent of two others close by; one smelled human and the other distinctly not but was not undead as he or she did not smell of blood, ash & decay like a vampire.

Spurring Thunder in the direction of the scent, the warrior thought perhaps he could find some allies to help him stop the vampires.

…

"What do you see, Smallville?" Oliver asked the Kryptonian who was using his enhanced vision to see past walls and obstacles

"I don't believe it!" Clark said "He's some kinda Viking from hell, and he just killed two vampires! I think we've found a friend!" he added.

Soon Oliver saw the individual that Clark described as a 'Viking from hell' and he was a little overawed by the sight of the immense man; his armour was pitch black and had glowing red filigree in some places and had its fair share of spikes and horns and the eyeholes on the helmet held two glowing yellow eyes and the twin barbed demonic looking swords in the man's hands were stained with fresh blood and the horse was easily bigger than a standard Clydesdale horse.

"Ho, human" the rider said in a deep gravelly voice that sounded more like a beast than a man "And whatever you are" he said to Clark "Do you fight the vampires?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were just figuring out how to stop them from taking over the city" Oliver replied.

"Have you just a bow and your fists to slay the vampires?" the rider asked as he eyed Oliver's bow sceptically.

"We're not looking to kill anyone!" Clark said in a scandalised voice.

"Trust me when I say this" the warrior said as he dismounted his horse and stood in front of Clark towering over the Kryptonian by a good head "There is no reasoning with a vampire and prison bars will not hold them, they are completely evil and the only way to stop them is to kill them before they spread their contagion" he said.

"Look before we get into a discussion of right and wrong, we have more important things to do right now" Oliver said to Clark who was about to reply to the warrior's statement "We have a way of killing the vampires, we just need them in an enclosed space so we shine down a solar lamp and UV lights on them" he said to the warrior trying not to feel intimidated by his sheer size.

"Interesting, we shall need such devices, for now we need to find the vampires and any victims they have claimed during their invasion as well as any thralls they may have taken" the warrior replied as he readied his swords.

"I see them" Clark as he used his supervision to see past the walls "They're heading for the town hall!" he exclaimed.

"That's where the mayor will be!" Oliver said.

"Then we need to stop them at all costs before they bring this mayor under their thrall!" the warrior said as he started running down the streets with Clark and Oliver following.

The warrior then looked up at the cloud covered skies and asked Green Arrow "Should the sun be out at this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's midday, why?" Oliver asked.

"Then we can force the vampires outside and have the sun shine upon them!" the warrior replied.

"I don't think that will work" Clark said "I tried flying up and moving those clouds by myself and they didn't budge an inch!" he explained.

"I know a way to cancel the blood magic creating those clouds over this city, for now let's keep moving!" the warrior replied.

Soon they came upon a row of police squad cars where police officers were standing around, Clark was about to call out to them when they began firing upon the three men. Oliver and the warrior ducked into a side alley to avoid the incoming gunfire of the policemen's guns whereas Clark just stood their shocked at how Metropolis's finest were shooting at them like they were common criminals.

"Why are they shooting at us?!" Oliver asked out loud.

"Those men are under the vampires' thrall!" the warrior explained "It has already begun!" he said as then charged out from the alley with his blades spinning like dark blurs of metal.

Clark was about to stop the warrior from killing any of the police officers but thankfully the warrior merely used his swords to destroy their guns before slamming the flat of his blades into the thralls' temples knocking them out.

The warrior then showed Oliver and Clark the puncture wounds on each of the police officers' necks telling them that was how the vampires put the officers under their thrall, leaving them with no mind of their own and forced to obey their new masters.

Such a thing repulsed the two heroes of Metropolis; never having any mind of your own was an atrocity in its own right.

"Let's keep moving! The more we delay the better chance the vampires will have of bringing your mayor under their control" the warrior said and the three men kept going.

Soon they reached the town hall, where the Dragonborn then stopped them and said

"I'll go in alone, you two get whatever devices you need to create your solar lamp and be ready to activate it through the windows of this place" he said.

"I'll get right on it!" Clark replied and using his super-speed he ran or flew around various places of Metropolis, grabbing UV lamps and batteries as well as any solar lamps as he could and bringing them back to Oliver.

"Where did our friend go?" Clark asked as he brought the UV lights and solar lamps.

"He went inside" Oliver replied "I wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let me" he said in a slightly resentful tone.

"You'd probably just get in his way" Clark mused "Now come on! Let's get these things set up!"

…

The warrior made his way into the city hall, he found evidence of vampires attacking and feeding upon the innocent. The lycanthropic Dovahkiin then ran up the stairs with a speed that would make Olympic sprinters and track runner envious given that he was running with the weight of heavy plate armour and weaponry on his person.

The Dragonborn then found some more guardsmen wearing tactical armour and spoke to them

"Guardsmen! Where is your mayor?" he asked quickly.

The men and women looked up shocked at seeing what looked to be a Viking from hell but one managed to get over his surprise and replied

"He's in the room up ahead, sir! Those… freaks have him holed up in there" the guardsman replied.

"I want you all to pull out right now" the Dragonborn ordered "You all have no experience fighting vampires, leave this to me" he said.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you to give us orders?! I don't take orders from some freaky Conan the Barbarian wannabe!" one guardsman protested but one look from the warrior's yellow eyes told him to do as he was told and he turned silent.

Once the guardsmen had all vacated the area, the warrior then set off down the hall, his swords at the ready when all of a sudden a dark grey clawed limbed lashed out and knocked him into another room.

"So this is the filthy dog that has been giving us so much trouble?" a voice said mockingly as the demonic form of a Vampire Lord came into view. The warrior growled and called upon the power of the Wolf within him.

His armour receded as dark fur sprouted from his skin, his jaw lengthened into a wolf like muzzle complete with sharp pointed teeth, the warrior's limbs elongated and thick razor sharp claws grew in place of the human finger and toe nails.

The Wolf then looked at his natural opponent before giving a deathly howl

"AAAARRRRRROOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Vampire lord screeched as the Wolf leapt onto him, tearing his throat out with razor sharp teeth and claws.

Once his opponent had been killed, the Wolf paused to sniff the air; he could smell more prey from the room beyond, the room was important but that hardly mattered as the scent of more prey sent the beast into overdrive as it galloped on all fours and broke down the door.

…

Clark and Oliver had positioned themselves on the glass roof above the Mayor's office where they saw a group of dark robed individuals along with creatures that looked like they came out of one's worst nightmares, one in particular was wearing a golden crown upon its demonic head and was giving a speech.

"Soon my friends, this mayor creature will be under our control, then this US senate and then the entire country will be under our control and we will have an entire nation of cattle to feed and serve us!" it declared gleefully much to the mad cackles of its compatriots.

Suddenly the door to the office buckled under extreme force and something large and looked equally as terrifying stood in the doorway; the beast roared its hatred and defiance as it set itself upon the vampires, its claws ripping and shredding apart its foes.

"Clark! Light it up!" Oliver bellowed, Clark then switched on the UV lamps and solar lamps, the remaining vampires screeched in pain as the light from the UV and solar lamps shone down on them from the glass ceiling.

The survivors then crashed out the windows and onto the streets, Clark and Oliver then saw the gigantic wolf like monstrosity slowly turn back to the form of an immense man albeit naked.

The man then shouted three unintelligible words but had power within them

**LOK VAH KOOR!**

The dark clouds surrounding the city then dissipated as if they were never there and the sun shone down on the vampires who began screeching in pain as the sunlight burned their pale skin.

The vampire king was all that was left and the large naked man then shouted

"TALON!" he bellowed. The vampire king smiled before turning into a swarm of bats and flying away.

_Later, atop of the Daily Planet…_

The Dragonborn was now standing on the tallest building he had ever seen in his life; this realm seemed so different from Skyrim and the level of technology was far more advanced than even what the Dwemer could've made when they once roamed Tamriel.

"Are you even listening to us?"

The warrior then turned his head to look at his two new allies. They had introduced themselves as Clark Kent and Oliver Queen, or as they called themselves in their 'heroic' alter egos, Superman and Green Arrow.

The title of Superman seemed an arrogant one but it was well earned when he demonstrated his abilities such as flight without wings, incredible speed, near invulnerability and superhuman strength that could flatten a giant. Whilst Clark appeared human, his scent was not, when the warrior asked why that was, Clark explained that he was a humanoid alien being from a far-off planet called Krypton that had been destroyed long ago and that whilst under this planet's yellow sun, Clark was able to do incredible superhuman feats.

Oliver Queen on the other hand was simply a human being who had honed his body to peak condition and was skilled in the use of a bow and arrow, though not as good as the Dragonborn's skill with a bow even though he was more of a swordsman than an archer.

"So as we were saying" Clark said as the warrior turned to regard them "We don't know any real way of sending you back to your dimension. Interdimensional travel is mostly a random occurrence" he said.

"I didn't expect to go back to Skyrim any time soon" the warrior replied "And besides Talon will have no doubt settled himself somewhere new to spread his contagion" he said.

"Thus giving you a reason to stay in this dimension" Oliver finished.

"Correct" the Dragonborn said.

"We also have a couple of questions" Clark said, the warrior looked at him as if to ask 'what?'

"That… monster you turned into back at the city hall" Clark began "Is there any chance that you may turn back into it at random?" he asked.

The warrior snorted and replied

"The Wolf? There's no chance of me turning back into it, because I'm in complete control of it" he said confidently.

"But what about during a full moon?" Oliver asked "What's to stop you from turning into that thing when a full moon comes around?"

"This strain of lycanthropy was given to me by a god, it allows me to turn into the Wolf once per day, though I only use it desperate situations or when I need to clear a room quickly" the warrior replied.

"Look, we're just… concerned" Clark said "We just don't want any innocent people getting hurt or killed, there's no room for that kind of thing in this world" he explained.

The warrior gave a short bark of laughter and said

"Mankind has always been a violent race, and our lust for violence, death and conflict is only matched and surpassed by our ingenuity to find new and exciting ways of slaughtering each other" he said "Do not misunderstand me, I am not some bloodthirsty monster looking to kill whatever crosses my path, I only fight to defend myself or to eliminate a threat like the vampires you've seen. There are far worse things than me out there and if my opponents are foolish enough to continue fighting, then I shall eliminate them!" he said.

Oliver and Clark gave each other a look, each recognising the logic in the warrior's words before the Kryptonian said

"I guess that's the best we can hope for" he said.

"You said that you know someone who's done interdimensional travel?" Oliver asked.

"I did, you may want to cover your ears, this will be quite loud" the warrior replied as he turned to face the horizon and before either Clark or Oliver could ask what he was about to do, the warrior bellowed out three strange words

**OD AH VIING!**

…

Odahviing was feasting on the carcass of a mammoth that had wandered too far from its herd when he felt the summoning call in the dragon tongue

Odahviing raised his great scaly head from his meal and looked around; only one being had the right to summon him and he had been presumed missing or dead for a few weeks.

Odahviing had questioned the Dovahkiin's mortal friends about his whereabouts and the mortals had replied that the Dovahkiin had chased after some vampires into a portal and disappeared.

This did not surprise the mighty dragon, the Dovahkiin was always rushing headlong into battle and came out with barely a scratch but given the fact that he had not returned, Odahviing had begun to think that his friend was dead.

Focussing on where the summoning Thu'um was coming from, Odahviing gave an inward smile. It seemed that the Dovahkiin had entered one of the many realms of Mundus and had found something that was undoubtedly interesting and required Odahviing's attention.

The ruby red dragon began to debate on whether or not to answer the summon; while he had called Skyrim his home for many millennia, dragons were once again squabbling over small slices of territory which were now fewer these days given the fact that the mortals were occupying most of the world.

Having made his decision, Odahviing flapped his wings and flew up into the sky and using the Thu'um, he created a portal to reach the Dovahkiin's location and farewelled the land he had called home for some many millennia.

…

"What the hell was that?!" Oliver asked as he got past the sensation of his ear drums being blown out by the sound of that shout "Are you trying to give us hearing damage?" he asked.

"No and believe me, I wouldn't give you any warning if I were to harm you" the warrior replied as he continued to look out at the horizon.

"Was that some kind of magic?" Clark asked.

"It was a summoning Shout to call my friend here" the Dragonborn replied before turning to speak some more, a loud roar bellowed out in the distance.

Clark and Oliver looked to see where the roar had come from; Clark used his enhanced eyesight to scan the horizon and he then saw an immense ruby red dragon soaring towards them with a speed that would rival a commercial jet.

The dragon soared over them before alighting on the globe of the Daily Planet to look at them. Oliver gulped nervously as he looked at the dragon's sapphire blue eyes that were watching him, Clark and the Dragonborn with interest, though Oliver thought that it was eyeing them hungrily.

Clark couldn't help but be awed by the sight of this immense beast; the Kryptonian had seen and experienced many fantastical things but this mighty beast blew them all right out of the water and he couldn't help but feel that this creature had the power to kill him given that it was radiating magic.

The Dragonborn then stepped in front of the stunned Clark and Oliver and spoke to the beast

"Drem Yol Lok Odahviing, it is good to see a familiar face" he said.

Clark and Oliver were even more stunned when the dragon spoke back in perfect English which would've been impossible since it had a mouth and jaw that wouldn't be able to manipulate the sounds used for English

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin, I see you have arrived in a land outside of the Kelle" it said.

"It can talk!" Oliver shouted, he almost cowered when the dragon turned its gaze towards him and spoke to him

"Of course I can talk Joor" it rumbled "Did you think me some mindless sivaas? A mindless beast?" it asked.

"No! Mr Dragon, sir!" Oliver yelped.

"My new friends and I were just discussing my predicament, you wouldn't happen to know a way back to Tamriel by any chance?" the Dragonborn asked. Odahviing then rumbled as if laughing which mad the warrior smile and say "I thought as much" he said.

"The problem lies with the Elder Scrolls, they prevent us from returning to Nirn" Odahviing said.

"I believe Thunder has three Elder Scrolls in his saddlebags" the Dovahkiin replied. Odahviing considered this for a moment before speaking

"Perhaps with their knowledge we could return, but it would be three versus hundreds" he said.

"I… understand, I didn't expect to go back anytime soon" the warrior replied "Could you go back?" he then asked.

Odahviing gave a rumble before replying "No, not even if I wanted to" he said.

"Then why did you come?" the Dragonborn asked.

"As you once told me, I no longer have to serve Alduin and all that was left for me in Nirn were your repeated adventures, so wherever you go I will follow" Odahviing replied.

"That is comforting to know" the Dragonborn said.

Oliver and Clark watched this conversation go back and forth, Clark was astounded at how Odahviing was able to speak English, though the mighty beast and the warrior would occasionally use a strange word that made the air compress and shake and the Kryptonian could feel how much power was in those words when they were spoken.

Oliver was reeling at how the dragon was able to speak English with a mouth that looked more suited for roaring and chomping down on humans instead. He had a small mounted camera on his goggles to record the conversation; even the minutest detail could prove important, but most of the conversation's subjects were strange such as these 'Elder Scrolls'.

…

Down below in the bullpen of the Daily Planet, the whole room was buzzing over the news of how Superman and Green Arrow had fought off an invasion of vampires which seemed ridiculous despite eye witness testimonies from police officers and civilians saying that there had indeed been an invasion of vampires and that they were thwarted by the Man of Steel and the Emerald Archer and another individual that looked like in one person's words 'a Viking from hell.'

Lois had been trying to contact Clark and get information on the story and asked Jimmy Olsen

"Have you seen Superman or Green Arrow at all?" she asked.

Then the largest thunderclap anyone had ever boomed and made the glass windows of the building shake violently.

"I think they're on the roof, Ms Lane" Jimmy replied.

"Smartass! C'mon let's go!"

Lois and Jimmy then ran up the stairs to the top of the building. Opening the door, Lois then saw her fiancé Clark and her one time boyfriend Oliver standing next to an immense armour clad literal 'Viking from hell'.

"Holy shit!" Jimmy breathed as he saw the immense warrior and immediately took a picture of the man with his camera.

The warrior growled as the bright flash from the camera stung his eyes and he almost drew a hidden dragon bone dagger from his belt but realised that the object in Jimmy's hand wasn't a weapon but he'd still watch that object carefully if it was a weapon.

Lois then walked boldly up to the warrior with a step meant to portray confidence, but there was still a spike of fear in her heart as she got closer to the immense warrior; Clark was one of the tallest men she had seen in her life but this guy towered above him! And his armour gave him the appearance of some kind of demon from someone's worst nightmare and the swords crossed over his back looked especially deadly.

"Lois Lane from the Daily Planet" she said to the warrior "I was wondering if I could get a few words from you?"

The warrior looked at Superman and asked

"What in the name of Talos is she talking about?" he asked.

"Well because you saved this entire city, the media will want to know everything they can about you" Clark replied, he knew that Lois was only doing her job as would he, but it was still a very tiring thing being interviewed for saving even a small kitten from falling out of a tree to catching a falling airplane.

"Very well" the warrior said to Lois "What would you ask of me?" he asked.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Skyrim"

"Skyrim?" Lois repeated.

"Yes"

"And where is Skyrim?" Lois asked.

"It is the northern most province of Tamriel part of the Cyrodil Empire" the warrior replied bluntly.

Lois looked quite bemused at the short blunt responses from the giant Viking but pressed on with her next question

"So what was that loud noise earlier?" she asked. The warrior simply pointed past her, she looked at Superman who nodded, this only confused her more, and then suddenly Jimmy dropped his camera

"Jimmy! What the hell do you… oh… my… god!" Lois said as she suddenly saw what made Jimmy drop his camera.

It was an immense ruby red dragon sitting atop of the Daily Planet globe watching them with interest which made Lois and Jimmy nervous as they thought it was eyeing them hungrily.

"Jimmy?" Lois whispered out of the corner of her mouth "Is the camera still working?" she asked as she tried to maintain eye contact with the giant reptile. Jimmy slowly picked up his camera and found that it was still working and then hesitantly took a picture of the beast.

The camera flash evidently did not please the dragon

"Watch yourself joor!" it rumbled in English "Test my patience and you will test my jaws!" it warned.

"It can talk!" Lois screamed.

"Uh… I'd call it a 'he', Lois, and I think you insulted something even I can't protect you from" Superman said warningly.

"Ummm… right… I think I've got all I need" Lois said nervously as she broke eye contact with the dragon "What's your name?" she asked the warrior.

"Most call me Dragonborn" the warrior replied as he turned to face the skyline once more.

"O-kay" Lois muttered as she and Jimmy slowly moved underneath the dragon, hoping not to anger it. Lois then immediately began typing up her report which wasn't much and when she presented the story to Perry White, he looked at her like she was insane but there was photographic evidence from Jimmy which was enough to publish tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet.

"Odd procession" the Dragonborn remarked as Lois and Jimmy left.

"It's a bit of a circus" Clark said.

"That's true. But for now we need to move this conversation elsewhere" Oliver said.

"Like where?" Clark asked.

"The Watchtower of course" Oliver replied.

"Are you serious?" Clark asked.

"I think everyone needs to know about our new friend, and he and his large scaly friend will need to tell everyone in the Justice League who they are, rather than just wander around getting into trouble" Oliver said.

"What is this Watchtower? And what is this Justice League?" the Dragonborn asked.

"We'll get to that in a minute, so Superman if you would kindly give me a lift, it'd be much appreciated" Oliver said to Clark who then held the green clad archer up the shoulders and lifted into the air whilst the Dragonborn mounted Odahviing who flapped his wings idly and lifted his large body up into the air and followed the hovering forms of Clark and Oliver into the city.

…

Chloe Queen nee Sullivan, codenamed Watchtower and wife of Oliver Queen had assembled the available members of the Justice League in their secret headquarters the Watchtower.

"What's so important that needs all of us here?" Bart Allen AKA Impulse asked as he restlessly shifted from side to side on his feet.

"Didn't you watch the news today?" Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman or simply AC to his friends asked.

"Nah, I don't like watching the news unless it's about my exploits" Bart replied.

"Clark and Oliver encountered a new hero when fighting off an invasion in Metropolis today" AC said.

"An invasion from who?" Bart asked.

"Apparently it was an army of vampires" Emil said "There were several reports of pale skinned people wearing dark robes attacking civilians and draining them dry of blood" he added.

"I thought vampires were just made up stories" Courtney Whitmore AKA Star Girl said.

"I've faced vampires a few years ago but they were just meteor freaks" Chloe said "These vampires that invaded Metropolis today were the real deal" she said.

"How strong were these vampires?" Courtney asked.

"Witnesses say that they were quite strong from about Slade to known criminal Bane levels and most of them could use magic" Emil replied. This did not sit well with the assembled members of the Justice League as the thought of undead blood drinking magic wielding metahumans rampaging around Metropolis ran through their minds.

"So what about this new hero everybody's been talking about?" Bart asked.

"Eye witness reports say that he looked like a Viking from hell" Chloe replied.

"A Viking from hell?" Bart repeated "Is that even possible?"

"It appears so" Emil replied calmly "I see no reason why vampires or a Viking warrior from hell would exist" he said.

"Heads up" Chloe said "Company's coming!" she said.

Clark and Oliver then entered the Watchtower through the balcony and then opened the balcony doors widely and looked out at the skyline as if waiting for something.

"What are you guys waiting for?" AC asked.

"You'll see" Oliver replied.

Soon there was a whoosh of air and landing on the balcony was an immense ruby red dragon. Courtney gave a scream, it wasn't a long drawn out scream but more of a surprised yelp of shock.

Chloe was astounded by the sight of a giant flying fire breathing reptile on the balcony of the Watchtower. Emil tried to look calm but he was amazed that dragons existed and one was in front of him at this very moment. Bart and Arthur were stunned by the sight of the immense beast, Arthur had seen creatures in the oceans that were indeed mighty creatures but this dragon looked as though it could take on every monster in the world and win and Bart had always been fascinated with creatures of myth and every fantasy related things including dragons and now here was a dragon standing in front of him.

"Oliver" Chloe said slowly as she managed to find her voice "What is that thing?" she asked.

"It's our new friend Odahviing" Oliver replied casually "Say hello to everyone, Odahviing" he said to the massive reptile. What nearly made Chloe faint was when the dragon spoke in perfect English

"Greetings joore, it gives me great honour to meet you all before I may one day rend the flesh from your bones" the dragon said.

"Whaddya mean rend the flesh from our bones?!" Courtney asked in shock.

"He means that he'll live forever and may live to see you all on the other side of the battlefield and that he'll find great honour in killing you" a new voice and sliding down from the dragon's back was the immense Viking from hell.

"Well that's comforting" Arthur said "And who the hell are you?" he asked the immense warrior.

"Most call me Dragonborn" the armour clad man replied.

"Dragonborn" Chloe repeated "Don't you have a real name?" she asked.

"If you mean the name I was given at birth then I don't have one, I was an orphan, found by slavers and made to fight for the entertainment of others until I escaped my confines and made my way to Skyrim where I learned that I was Dragonborn after slaying my first dragon" the warrior replied bluntly.

"And what does Dragonborn mean?" Emil asked politely getting over his shock at seeing a real dragon and immense otherworldly warrior.

Odahviing then spoke

"It means that he is a Dovah in spirit and able to devour the souls of slain Dovah and use the Thu'um" he rumbled.

"And what is the Thu'um?" Emil asked curiously.

"It is the ability to speak words of power and dragons, Odahviing and myself can use it in battle or to communicate over any distance" the Dragonborn replied.

Clark then realised something

"Hey, what about your horse?" he asked out of concern "Is he gonna be okay?"

The warrior smiled before giving a piercing whistle.

Everyone just looked at him quizzically when they then heard the thundering of hooves pounding the earth and bursting into the Watchtower in a flash of light and immense horse appeared.

"How did that horse get in here?!" Bart shouted "The Watchtower has hundreds of sensors to give us any warnings if anything tries to get in here!" he said as Chloe searched the computers for any fault in the alarms and if the horse had triggered any of them.

"Thunder isn't a normal horse" the warrior replied as he gently stroked Thunder's nose, the mighty steed whickered and gave a quiet whinny.

"A fine title for such a horse as yours" Emil remarked.

"I don't believe we've all been introduced yet" the Dragonborn said politely.

"Dr Emil Hamilton, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Dragonborn" Emil said holding his hand out to shake, the Dragonborn shook the doctor's hand politely.

"You have some grip there" Emil observed as he shook the warrior's gauntleted hand.

"Comes with the job" the Dragonborn replied.

"I can imagine" Emil said.

"My name's Bart!" Impulse said as he sped over and shook the Dragonborn's hand eagerly "But I go by Impulse!" he added enthusiastically.

"I can see why" the Dovahkiin replied.

"Courtney Whitmore but I go by Stargirl when on the job" Courtney said as she shook hands with the warrior.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Curry, but I go by Aquaman or AC to my friends" Arthur said introducing himself.

"My name's Chloe Sullivan, but I'm called Watchtower" Chloe said introducing herself.

"Pleasure to meet you all" the Dragonborn replied once introductions were over.

"Now I believe you have a story for us" Clark said.

"Indeed I do" the Nord warrior replied as he loosened the straps of his helmet and set the heavy daedric plate helmet on a nearby table and revealed his face to everyone.

It was clear to everyone that despite the youthful look of the warrior, he was no stranger to combat as scars riddled themselves all over his face.

"Yikes!" Bart muttered "You must've had it rough to get all those scars" he commented.

"Bart!" Courtney hissed "Be nice!"

"It's alright" the Dovahkiin said "I call these scars mementos of my time in Skyrim and fighting its various occupants and creatures as well as dragons" he said.

"And you obviously got them from your past as a child-gladiator" Emil said sympathetically.

The Dragonborn nodded and replied "Yes, but I like to think that those experiences made me stronger" he said.

The Dragonborn then regaled everyone with his life story, which had nearly everyone on edge.

He spared no details of how he escaped death by mere inches from the headsman's axe and how he and his fellow prisoners escaped the destruction of Helgen.

It proceeded from there as the Dragonborn told the Justice League of his destiny to defeat Alduin and how he defeated the Firstborn of Akatosh in the Nord afterlife of Sovngarde.

The Dragonborn then told of his exploits with the Dawnguard and how he had chased after the vampires that came to this dimension.

"So about this prophecy of the black sun" Oliver said "Could the vampires you're hunting carry it out here?" he asked.

"No, for two reasons" the Dragonborn replied as he pulled out of Thunder's saddlebags Auriel's bow which made everyone gasp in awe at the sight of such a weapon "You would need this bow and the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour" he said "And I don't the current vampire in charge would be foolish enough to try it" he added.

Courtney had raised her hand "What's a daughter of Coldharbour?" she asked.

"That is another long explanation, so sit" the Dragonborn replied.

The Justice League then got an explanation of what the Dragonborn knew of the Daedra which wasn't much apart from personal experiences and encounters with the Daedra Princes.

Chloe and Courtney were horrified when they learned of how virgin girls were offered up to Molag Bal for him to rape and the ones that survived, which not many did, became pure-blooded vampires.

"Molag Bal is the closest form to pure evil, whereas Hircine doesn't require a sacrifice of innocence or life, only an hour or two of every day to hunt" the Dragonborn said "But there are equally as many evil Daedra as there are ones less evil, if not more" he added.

"So what about these Elder Scrolls?" Clark asked "I heard you and Odahviing talking about them" he said.

The Dragonborn then pulled out the three Elder Scrolls that he had collected in his travels and set them down on the table, and Bart picked one up and exclaimed

"Holy cow! These things are heavy!" he said.

Arthur had picked up one and was about to pull on the ring when the Dragonborn stopped him

"You don't want to do that!" he warned.

"What's wrong with me reading this?" Arthur asked.

"They are sources of infinite knowledge and if you haven't done enough preparation, the knowledge of the scrolls could literally melt your brains!" the warrior replied.

Clark, who had been holding one, slowly put it back on the table, unsure if what the warrior had said was true but not wanting to find out.

"So how did you read them?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't read them per se but rather looked into the knowledge they held with the help of the Moths" the Nord replied.

"Moths?" Emil repeated "How did moths help you read them?" he asked.

"I'll explain" the warrior replied "When I read an Elder Scroll the first time, I was merely given a vision of how the three Nord heroes defeated Alduin the first time through the bore in time the scroll had created" he explained.

"So what about the other two scrolls?" Oliver asked.

"If you're in a hurry, you need to find an ancient glade where there are trees many millennia in age and the moths that gather around these trees give off an energy that resonates with the scrolls own energy and you can use the energy of the moths to read the scrolls safely" the Dragonborn replied.

Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, the warrior then said "I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense, because it doesn't to me either" he said.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough stories for the day" Oliver said "We need to sort some things out first" he added.

"Such as?" Dragonborn asked.

"First, you're gonna a name and second, a place to live" Oliver replied

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Dragonborn chapter 2

The story so far: the Dragonborn has arrived in a strange universe where there are people who possess formidable powers, now making this new realm his home, what will happen to the Dragonborn next?

Now we begin;

Skjor Windhelm rode his horse Thunder up the field near the Kent Farm. Clark had been kind enough to offer the Nord warrior a place to stay until some more permanent accommodations could be made for him.

The Dovahkiin had gratefully accepted the Kryptonian's kind offer and made sure to help out around the farm where he could, even though he was not much of a farmer by heart. Wolves hunted things, they don't grow things.

There had been some issues about what to call the Nord warrior, they threw around some names, all of which he didn't like and the Dragonborn then spouted the name of the fallen warrior of the Circle and the Companions and the name of the City of Kings and the name stuck. Skjor didn't mind having a name; it was just a difficult adjustment to get used to.

Then he had to get a license for the ownership of a truck, while Skjor argued that Thunder and Odahviing would be more than able to get him to places he needed to be, Chloe and Oliver had argued that the divine steed and mighty dragon would simply just attract unwanted attention so they went through all manner of paperwork to create a false identity and false trails so that no-one would ask too many questions and discover Skjor's identity as Dragonborn.

Once his identity was in place, Skjor then began searching for leads on any vampire covens that had sprung up thanks to the Volkihar vampire leader Talon's escape. Just last week, Skjor and Odahviing had been in Greece in a temple belonging to the god Apollo.

The use of Auriel's bow and the sun-hallowed arrows had led many of the townspeople to believe that the warrior was sent by Apollo himself. Skjor had done his best to discourage the claims but they nevertheless viewed him as proof that the Grecian gods existed.

A little research led Skjor to see many similarities between the deities of Greece and the Divines of Tamriel such as Apollo being similar to Akatosh and Aphrodite being a mix between Mara and Dibella.

And if the people of Greece believed that Skjor was the emissary of Apollo then the people of China believed Odahviing to be their god in mortal form.

This had happened when Skjor and Odahviing had gone to Beijing to wipe out a nest of vampires moving up the political ladder of China one thrall at a time. Odahviing was supposed to stay within the smog layer above the city, but the legendary dragon couldn't stand the stench and flew below cover to keep an eye on his human ally.

Pictures were taken and the communistic government had deleted every image of the dragon on every camera, computer and electronic device so there was not much to go on but rumours and second hand stories.

Clark had given Skjor a lecture about the importance of being anonymous and unseen but the warrior just the Kryptonian chew him out.

Skjor smiled as he remembered when everyone asked him if he had any money to use; their jaws dropped when he pulled out a good sized bag of eight thousand gold septims. The warrior had been confused by their reactions until he was told how much gold was worth in this realm.

Apparently eight thousand gold septims made him a multi-millionaire, not that he used it for much, just to buy his own truck and some necessities such as civilian clothing. And of course he paid Clark rent and board just until he could find a place of his own to stay.

Then Skjor met Clark's fiancée Lois Lane, the reporter who had asked who he was. Of course Lois offered the Dovahkiin an exclusive interview so the world could get a good idea of who he really was as he had already garnered a half hour news special due to sightings of him and Odahviing in Greece and Beijing.

Skjor had agreed to do the interview and after meeting with Lois and Clark in their civilian personas, Skjor had done the interview and gave some blunt honest details about himself by keeping it basic with his blunt responses and short answers.

The next day, Skjor saw on the front page of the Daily Planet was a picture of him and the article containing his interview.

Of course there was some speculation from other media figures as to whether or not he was a hero like Superman. Some critics has said that his 'total disregard for another life (was) shameful' whereas his supporters said that they were glad that there was someone who was willing to kill to defend them.

Skjor had ignored the article and the comments made by people, it did not matter whether he was seen as a hero or monster, and he knew who he was and his purpose, which was all that mattered to him.

Thunder trotted to a halt in front of the barn and Skjor dismounted the divine steed and lead him into the barn and stabled him and gave him some fresh water and horse feed.

"Hi there!" a voice said. Skjor turned to see a young woman with blonde hair and wearing denim shorts and flannel shirt, judging by her description, this young woman must be Clark's Kryptonian cousin Kara or as she was known to the world, Supergirl.

"Hello" Skjor replied as he watched the young woman carefully.

"I've never seen you here before" Kara said "Are you a farmhand?" she asked.

"Sort of" Skjor replied "I'm a friend of your cousin, I'm Skjor Windhelm" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake.

"Oh! Right! You're the Dragonborn Lois told me about" Kara said as she shook hands with Skjor heartily "Is it true that you're from another universe?" she asked.

"I am from another realm" Skjor replied "And I've heard a little about you as well" he said.

"All good I hope?" Kara asked and Skjor nodded.

"Is that your horse?" the blonde beauty asked as she looked at Thunder who turned his massive head to regard her before going back to his horse feed.

"Aye, his name's Thunder" Skjor replied.

"He's a beautiful animal" Kara said dreamily. Although Kara was an alien, she was still a woman and like most if not all women, she loved horses.

"He is in a way" Skjor replied and Thunder gave a snort and a glare before going back to his feed.

"It's like he understood that" Kara said.

"He did, he's not a normal horse" Skjor replied with a smile.

"I could tell" Kara said "I can feel magic coming off him in waves" she added.

"You'd be right there" Skjor remarked.

"Well, would you like something to eat?" Kara then asked "Or do you wanna clean yourself up first?"

"I think I'll go clean myself up" Skjor replied and he began to head into the house with Kara following him.

Kara couldn't help but ogle Skjor while she walked behind him; his muscles were certainly something a girl could get used to and while they weren't the ridiculous size like most body builders could be but they still bulged and strained against his shirt. It was almost as if he wore such tight fitting clothing to show off his powerful muscles.

Skjor could feel Kara's eyes on his back as they entered the house; he wasn't sure but he felt like a deer being stalked by sabre cat but so far he could tell that Kara wasn't making any threatening moves but she was ogling him like he was a piece of meat.

Skjor then headed upstairs to the bathroom to wash up before lunch, closing the door with a snap so Kara would get the idea that he wanted to have some privacy. It was a little unnerving receiving attention from the opposite sex, not that he minded, it was just so different from Skyrim where many people regarded him with fear or respect, though Skjor knew that his friend/ally Serana the pure-blooded vampire had feelings for him and he had feelings for her in return but he was one of the living and she one of the dead and there would've been many people who wouldn't look too kindly at a relationship between a mortal and a vampire, not to mention what might happen if said mortal and vampire decided to sire children.

Skjor quickly brushed aside those thoughts and took off his clothes and began to clean himself up of any dirt and grime on his person.

Meanwhile, Kara was battling herself internally as to whether or not to indulge herself and have a peek at Skjor while he was showering. Deciding on the latter, the blonde Kryptonian went downstairs and started to prepare lunch for Skjor and herself.

A few minutes later, Skjor entered the kitchen pulling on a clean shirt and found that Kara had prepared lunch.

"Oh hi!" Kara greeted "I didn't know what you liked, so I prepared a little bit of everything" she said as she gestured to some trays of food such as pop tarts, potato wedges etc.

"I'm sure they all taste fine" Skjor replied as he sat at the table and began to eat. It was a little odd to eat food that was cooked then frozen and then reheated compared to hunting/catching/foraging and cooking his meals.

"So how is it?" Kara asked nervously as she watched the Dragonborn eat some pop tarts and have a thoughtful look on his face.

"They're… passable" Skjor replied after a moment of chewing and swallowing his food.

"I suppose you're so used to hunting for your food that you don't know what it's like to eat pre-packaged food that's already been cooked then frozen and reheated" Kara said as she rubbed the back of her neck ruefully.

"I am a little more used to hunting for my food" Skjor replied "But I'll get used to it with time" he said.

"So what's on for the rest of the day?" Kara asked as she began to eat.

"I thought about going and seeing Metropolis to have a look around" Skjor replied "I didn't really get a chance to have a proper look when I first came to this realm" he said.

"I can imagine fighting vampires wouldn't leave a lot of time to go sightseeing" Kara said "I could fly you there" she suggested.

"I'd be very grateful if you did" Skjor replied.

"Then let's finish lunch and we'll get going" Kara said.

After demolishing their lunch and putting their dishes into the dishwasher, Kara picked Skjor up in her arms, which was a little embarrassing for the Nord warrior and in a whoosh of air and a blur, they had arrived in Metropolis.

Skjor had to right himself and dusted himself off before taking a look around. It seems they had arrived at the front of the Daily Planet building where Clark and Lois worked.

"So this is where Clark and Lois work?" Skjor asked.

"Yep" Kara replied "C'mon, I'll show you inside."

Leading Skjor into the building, they reached the bullpen where Lois and Clark would be.

"This is very different" Skjor said as he watched various people work at their desks and walk to and from cubicles or the elevators.

"This is the bullpen" Kara said.

"But I see no bulls" Skjor said confusedly.

"It's just what it's called" Kara replied "Let's go see if Clark and Lois are here" she said.

Reaching Clark's desk, Kara and Skjor found Clark busy typing up a report

"Hi Clark" Kara greeted her cousin, Clark looked up and replied

"Hey Kara, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Skjor said that he hadn't had a proper chance to look around Metropolis, so I decided to pay tour guide" Kara replied.

"I could've easily done that" Clark said.

"Yeah, but you're boring. But with me, Skjor might actually have a bit of fun" Kara replied.

"If you say so" Clark said mollified "So what do you think of the Daily Planet Skjor?" he asked the Dovahkiin who looked at him and replied

"It's very different" he stated bluntly.

"Clark my boy" a voice said and entering the room was Editor in Chief Perry White.

"Mr White! I'm just finishing that report for tomorrow's edition" Clark said.

"It's quite alright" Perry replied "Might I ask who this strapping young man is?" he asked as he looked at Skjor who looked right back.

"This is Skjor Windhelm" Clark replied "He's from out of town" he said.

"What country are you from?" Perry asked Skjor who used his cover story and replied

"I'm from Greenland, sir" he said.

"What brings you all the way from Greenland?" Perry asked.

"I got sick of freezing my ass off over there" Skjor replied bluntly.

Perry then started chuckling then he began laughing and said

"I thought Greenland was called Greenland because it was green" he laughed.

"That's what every tourist thinks" Skjor said with a cynical smile.

"I like this guy already!" Perry said as he walked away laughing.

"You handled that very well" Clark said to Skjor who shrugged noncommittally.

"C'mon, let's show you around other places in Metropolis" Kara said and she took the Nord warrior by the hand and almost dragged him to the elevators.

Soon the day was passed with Skjor being led around Metropolis by an eager Kara until finally at the end of the day, Kara took Skjor back to the Kent farm.

"So how did you like your tour of Metropolis?" Kara asked the Dragonborn who looked at her and said

"It was… enjoyable" he replied carefully.

"Anything you feel like doing right now?" the blonde beauty asked.

"I was thinking of going on what you and the rest of your team call 'patrol' in Metropolis" Skjor replied.

"Feel like busting a few bad guys' heads already huh?" Kara asked "Well, just gimme a sec to get dressed and I'll take you to Metropolis" she said.

In a whoosh of air, Kara was suddenly dressed in her Supergirl outfit and she said to Skjor

"How long will it take you to get dressed into you armour?" she asked.

Skjor just smiled and held up both of his hands which were glowing dark purple and he pressed both hands together and suddenly he was enveloped in dark purple flame and in an instant he was covered head to toe in his armour which gave him the appearance of a demon and his weapons were in their sheathes ready for battle.

"Does that answer your question Ms Kara?" Skjor asked.

"Let's get going then!" Kara replied and she picked the Dovahkiin up in her arms and they zoomed off to Metropolis and were in a darkened alley.

"So what now?" Skjor asked as he looked around.

Kara turned her head as if listening for something before replying

"I can hear a gang of thieves robbing a nearby bank and there's a hostage situation in the next block" she said "Which one do you wanna take?" she asked.

"I'll take the thieves, you take the hostage situation" Skjor replied as he drew his twin Daedric swords and Kara nodded before speeding off.

Skjor set off at a sprint that would make most track runners jealous and soon the Nord warrior found the group of thugs raiding the bank.

Observing them for a moment, Skjor gave a loud shrill whistle and the thieves turned to see the Dovahkiin watching.

"Who's this freakshow?" one thug asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Skjor growled menacingly as he charged forward with his swords spinning; the thugs levelled their firearms and began shooting at him.

Skjor easily deflected the bullets with his swords, some managed to get past his swords but his daedric armour easily stopped the bullets.

"My turn" Skjor said and like a wraith he moved in and out between the thugs, cutting their guns apart and slamming the hilts of his swords into the thugs' temples knocking them unconscious.

Within a space of three minutes, Skjor had defeated all the bank robbers and began using some flexi-cuffs that Chloe had given him, the Nord warrior cuffed all the thugs' hands together and tossed them outside where the police had shown up.

"All yours officers" Skjor said to Metropolis' Finest who were a little bemused and one of them spoke

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Call me Dragonborn" Skjor replied without looking back and using the grappling hook that Oliver had given him, Skjor zipped up to the nearest rooftop and began overlooking the city at night.

Kara soon touched down beside him

"How did you go with your bank robbery?" she asked as she sat down beside the Dragonborn.

"Fine with little to no casualties" Skjor replied bluntly "You?"

"Knocked out the guy holding the girl hostage and she's back home with her parents" Kara replied with a serene smile.

"What else is there to do?" the lycanthrope Dovahkiin asked.

"I suppose we can go around stopping any crimes in progress" Kara suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

And with a leap into thin air, Skjor landed on the next rooftop and began running across them with Kara following behind him flying at low speeds to accompany him.

Within the next three hours, Skjor and Kara had busted seven attempted muggings, three attempted assaults and one attempt of rape. An eventful night, though Kara had said it was a slow night for her.

At around midnight, Skjor and Kara decided to call it a night and headed back to the farm where Skjor headed for the loft in the barn and Kara went to the guest room in the house.

The next day, Skjor woke up and slowly stretched his muscles before crawling out of bed and headed inside the house where he found Kara in the kitchen working the stove with her back facing him and wearing a short gown.

Skjor briefly wondered if Kara was naked underneath the gown, while some part of his mind wouldn't have minded a naked woman cooking breakfast, the more reasonable and sensible side of him told him that it would be bad form for him to think such thoughts about Kara and that her morally strong and protective cousin would have something to say about it.

Kara then heard Skjor behind her and turned to face him and to the Nord's relief she was wearing a white cotton bra and pair of white panties which his male side appreciated with gusto but he kept his eyes firmly trained on her face.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Good morning" Skjor replied "Would you like some help with that?" he asked as he could smell bacon frying in the pan.

"Oh no, I've got this" Kara replied "There's coffee in the pot or orange juice if you want it" she said.

Skjor nodded and poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table and waited for Kara to stop cooking.

"Here we are" Kara said as she served Skjor a full plate of bacon, beans and scrambled eggs "Eat up before it gets cold" she added.

Skjor quickly devoured his breakfast and finished his orange juice before saying "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked Kara.

"I will in a minute" she said "Besides I don't really need to eat if I'm under a yellow sun" she added noncommittally.

"That's no excuse to not eat" Skjor replied "You sit down and I'll serve you" he said and Kara sat down in a chair and allowed the Dovahkiin to serve her breakfast.

Whilst Skjor had never used a gas stovetop before, it didn't stop him from cooking breakfast for Kara. After frying up some bacon until it was crispy and cooking some scrambled eggs, Skjor then served the Kryptonian woman her breakfast.

Kara ate with gusto before licking her lips in satisfaction and said to Skjor

"Thanks" she said simply and stood up and kissed the Nord warrior on the cheek.

Skjor blushed a little as he felt Kara's lips on his cheek but brushed it off.

"So what's on for the day?" Kara asked the Nord who replied

"I was going to search for leads on any vampire covens around the world and go exterminate them" he said.

"Exterminate them?" Kara asked "You mean… kill them?"

"Yes" Skjor answered "There is no cure for vampires other than a swift death and reasoning with them will not do any good as they will undoubtedly sink their fangs into your neck when your back is turned and bars will not hold them!" he said.

"But… that's barbaric!" Kara said scandalised.

"It is, but that's the only way to stop them from spreading" Skjor replied.

"I'm going with you" Kara said.

"No" Skjor replied "You wouldn't like my methods of dealing with vampires" he said.

"I'm GOING with you" Kara said forcefully.

Skjor sighed before saying "Fine, but don't stop me from doing what I feel is necessary" he said and he headed up stairs to the computer study where he immediately began searching any gossip he could find on vampire sightings.

After a moment of searching, Skjor spoke up

"I've found a lead" he stated.

"Where is it?" Kara asked as she looked over Skjor's shoulder.

"In a place called Gotham City" Skjor replied as he showed the news column showing reports of people going missing and blood banks being raided.

"Gotham?" Kara asked "That's where the Batman resides" she said.

"The Batman" Skjor said "Who is he?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him" Kara replied "I've only heard rumours of him, but there's not much to go on but rumours" she said "Chloe would know more" she added.

"Then I'd better call Chloe" Skjor said and he dialled Chloe's number into the house phone.

After a moment, Skjor heard Chloe's voice on the other side

"_Hello, this is Chloe Sullivan"_

"Chloe, it's me" Skjor said.

"_Skjor? What is it?"_ Chloe asked.

"What do you know of the Batman?" Skjor asked.

"_I know a little bit about him"_ Chloe replied _"Why do you ask?"_

"Because I think some vampires have set up a coven in Gotham city" Skjor replied "I just need to know if the Batman will be able to help me in exterminating them" he said.

"_Batman doesn't kill"_ Chloe replied _"He walks a fine line but he doesn't kill his opponents, he just roughs them up and he doesn't like any other heroes in HIS city"_ she said.

"So he's territorial then" Skjor said.

"_Something like that"_ Chloe said dryly _"But if vampires are in Gotham, then Batman will need help getting them out of Gotham"_ she said.

"Then I'd better get to Gotham then" Skjor said.

"_Let me know how it goes"_ Chloe said.

"Will do, bye" Skjor replied and hung up the phone and said to Kara

"We're going to Gotham" he stated.

Kara nodded and in an instant, she had changed into her Supergirl outfit and Skjor used his magic to put on his armour.

"How are we getting there?" Kara "Do you want me to carry you there?" she asked.

"No, I've got a better idea" Skjor replied and he whistled for Thunder who came out of the stables and stopped in front of his master. Skjor quickly mounted the divine steed and said to Kara.

"Lead the way" he said.

And soon Kara flew in the direction of Gotham city and she was amazed that Thunder was able to keep up with her at speed.

Within half an hour, they had arrived in Gotham city.

"I've never been to this city" Kara muttered as her nose wrinkled in disgust as she smelled garbage in the gutters of the street.

"This place reminds me of Riften" Skjor remarked.

"How so?" Kara asked.

"A foul stench in the air, poverty on the streets and crime & corruption are rampant" Skjor replied.

"That sums it up nicely" Kara remarked "So where do we find this coven of vampires?" she then asked.

"First we find the Batman" Skjor replied "He might've run into the coven that's settled here" he said.

"Let me see if I can find him anywhere" Kara said and she flew up into the sky to get a bird's eye view of the city and focussed her x-ray vision and began looking around for any sign of the Batman.

Floating back down to Skjor, Kara said

"I saw a guy wearing some kind of armour that gives him the appearance of a bat, it could be Batman" she said.

"Then let us find him" Skjor replied and he spurred Thunder down the street with Kara following behind him.

Soon reaching the part of the city Kara had sighted the Batman, Skjor and Kara had found a small area filled with unconscious men most of whom were wearing black and white masks.

"The Batman did all this?" Skjor asked as he dismounted Thunder and looked at the unconscious men.

"I heard that he's not normal" Kara replied "Could he be a metahuman?" she asked.

Skjor then took an inhale through his nose and said

"There's someone here" he said ominously and his amber yellow eyes began searching the area trying to discern where that person was.

Kara looked at Skjor and said "I don't smell anything."

Suddenly three small black projectiles were hurled their way. Skjor quickly drew his swords and deflected the projectiles and they clanged to the ground harmlessly.

"Come out and face us!" Skjor barked and dropping to the ground with a whoosh of air and a thud on booted feet was a large man wearing black armour.

"Batman I presume?" Skjor asked.

Batman then spoke in a deep grating tone

"I assume you have a good reason for being in MY city?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"We did not come to fight" Skjor replied "I simply came here to find a vampire coven that has settled in your city" he said.

"Vampires?" Batman asked "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

"Nay, vampires are very real" Skjor replied "They came from my universe and I have taken it upon myself to exterminate them all" he said.

"You mean kill them?" Batman asked.

"Aye, prisons will not hold a vampire for long" Skjor replied "It is best to kill them before they spread their contagion" he said.

"This is MY city" Batman said "I can't let you run rampant in my city!"

"Then come with me or stay out of my way" Skjor replied.

"Look before we get into an argument over nothing" Kara said stepping in "If a coven of vampires are here, then all of Gotham is in danger!" she added.

Batman stared at Kara for a moment before saying

"Fine, I'll help you find this nest of vampires but I'm going with you to drive them out of my city" he said.

"Very well" Skjor replied "Do you have any ways to track crime in this city?" he asked.

"I do" Batman replied "But in this city, crime is rampant, but I'll see if I can track any recent murders where victims have been drained of blood" he said as he pressed a button on his left gauntlet and a flying vehicle in the shape of a bat descended and the Dark Knight climbed into the vehicle and said to Skjor and Kara.

"Follow me!" was all he said and the plane flew off. Kara quickly rose in the air and Skjor mounted Thunder and set off after Batman's mode of transport.

Thunder easily kept pace with the flying vehicle and Kryptonian and they crossed streets and roads until they reached a Cliffside where there was a dark opening and they entered inside.

The Batplane touched down onto a landing pad and Batman exited from his vehicle and saw his guests arrive.

Kara was astounded at the sheer size of the cave and Skjor dismounted Thunder and looked at Batman and said

"This is your base?" he asked.

"It's the Batcave" the Dark Knight replied before taking off his mask and wiping away the dark greasepaint on his chin & mouth.

Kara gave a gasp and exclaimed

"You're Bruce Wayne!" she said in shock.

"Correct" Bruce Wayne replied "And you're Kara Kent" he said revealing her identity much to her shock "I'm well aware of you and Superman and the rest of your little club are" he added.

"But you on the other hand I don't know" Bruce said to Skjor who remained impassive "I read the article about you and you say you're from another universe, is this true?" he asked.

"Aye, I am from the realm of Nirn where everything is… not as technologically advanced as this realm" the Dovahkiin replied "I came to this realm in pursuit of a coven of pureblooded vampires after they were fleeing the raids of the Dawnguard" he said.

"And I assume you were behind those appearances in Athens and Beijing?" Bruce asked.

"Aye, and the dragon that was flying above Beijing was my ally Odahviing" Skjor replied.

"You have an actual dragon?" Bruce asked sceptically.

"I'll introduce you to him sometime" Skjor replied "But we have more important matters right now" he then said "Do you have a system to track crimes in Gotham?" he asked.

"I do" Bruce replied as he led them to a massive computer and sat down in a chair and turned the machine on.

A few files and video feeds were brought on screen and Bruce spoke

"This is the daily murder rate in Gotham" he said as he pointed to a statistic graph "But recently there has been a spike in the levels of violence and deaths plus there was a robbery at a blood bank" he added "I would assume it's the work of these vampires you're tracking" he then said.

"Where did the crimes originate from?" Skjor asked.

"In Gotham South, plenty of abandoned buildings for your vampires to hide in" Bruce replied.

"Then that is where we must go" Skjor said.

"Of course" Bruce said "But if you don't mind, I have some gear that might just suit this kind of thing" he added and he walked over to a caged rack where he pulled out some odd shaped devices.

"What are those things?" Kara asked.

"Solar radiation emitters" Bruce replied "I originally designed them to blast out red sun radiation, but I've made these ones to blast out yellow sun radiation" he said.

"Why would you need them?" Kara asked.

"I read the files about Superman and those flying invaders a couple of years ago" Bruce replied "I learned enough about your kind to know that you have no powers underneath a red sun" he said.

"Then let us be on our way" Skjor said.

_To be continued…_


End file.
